


The Prince and the Assassin

by Rougethecat



Series: Yuri!!! On ICE: Kingdom AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Assassin - Freeform, Boats, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, I REGRET NOTHING, I cant make one of them the villain, I'm dumb and I keep forgetting to add/update tags, Kingdoms, Letters, M/M, Prince! Leo, Prince! Phichit, Prince! viktor, Prince! yuuri, Princes & Princesses, RIP, assassin! Guang-hong, lets see how this goes, oh gosh I cant, prince! chris, prince! guang-hong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rougethecat/pseuds/Rougethecat
Summary: Guang-Hong is the prince of China, but he's not just the prince...He's an assassin.And his mission?It's to take down a gang organization in the United States, where Leo resides.He loves him... but he can't let him know his identity.Who knows how the world will react once they find out what the prince of China does.*Discontinued until further notice*





	1. The Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to part two my dears.. hehe...

"I can't believe they're coming here!" Guang Hong chirps excitedly to himself.

"Of course" his advisor tells the young prince of China,"it's an honor to have the legendary couple here"

Guang Hong nods eagerly, smiling. The brunette knew that other princes would be coming along as well. The princes included his two best friends, the heir of Thailand and the prince of the United States. The Chinese prince skips off to his room, stripping himself of the silky clothing and slipping on commoner clothes. Stuffing his pocket with gold coins, the prince opens the window, walks down the roofs and sliding down the pole to reach safe ground.

The disguised prince walks around the busy streets of Beijing, nuzzling into the warmth of his clothing. He passes by the busy food venders, that call and try to attract any customers. The freckled brunet quickly walked to one of the lone vendors that served his favorite street food, jian bing. The prince orders once and hands the man cash, shyly telling him to keep the change. He watches his crepe being made, batter being cooked as a dark sauce and stuffing was applied to it. 

The vender folds it up and wrapped a napkin around the bottom half of the jian bing, before giving it to the prince, nice and warm. Guang-Hong smiles and bites into the crepe in gusto, savoring the taste.

"There you are!"

The disguised (a/n: I swear it looks like 'disgusted') Chinese prince swallows his bite and turns around, cheeks flushed from the cold...and maybe some other reason...

"Leo!"

The tanned skinned male with brown locks, smiles back.

"I was looking for you!"

"Oh sorry" Guang-Hong apologized, taking another bite.

"Anyways Phichit told me to come over and get you so we can have hot pot together" 

The American prince shoved his hands in his pants as the Chinese prince looked down.

"I don't like hot pot..." he mumbled.

"I saw Viktor there"

"Sure let's go!" Guang-Hong perked up at Russian prince's name.

The world has heard many great things about the prince. His charming and charismatic personality, as well as his handsome looks, had many countries sending marriage treaties for the heirs and many princesses and princes looking up to the male. Guang-Hong and Leo were one of the many the saw him as their idol.

They quickly walked to the restaurant as the Chinese prince finished his crepe. He was probably going to get in trouble for sneaking out again, but he didn't mind. However, the freckled brunet swore he saw a dark figure move from the corner of his eye.

 

"A-a-ah sorry..."

The two looked at the scene warily, a bit shocked. Just how long did it take us? That phrase was written on their faces as they took at the scene before them. Viktor had taken his top off and wrapped his muscled arms around a small black-haired man's neck. 

"Viktor's had a little too much to drink..."

A blush was on the male's face, as the Russian slurred about wanting to go into the hot springs

Phichit was seen running off, probably to the press, screaming,"CELESTINO'S WASTED!!!"

It was chaos in the restaurant and Guang-Hong could only guess the reason why the owner didn't kick them out by now was because of their status. 

 _'At least the place is empty...'_  he thought, as he witnessed the drunk Russian heir stripping off his pants and...HIS UNDERWEAR!?

"S-s-should we tell the p-p-p-press about this?" He squeaked over the Japanese prince's cries.

"R-restrain yourself..." Leo muttered,"and the press..."

 

"PHICHIT!!!" 

Guang-Hong winced at Yuuri's shriek of terror as the Japanese held the papers in his hand.

"Sorry!" The heir of Thailand grins,"I couldn't help it!"

"Hey!" Guang-Hong and Leo both cry out in unison,"We managed to restrain ourselves! You cheater!"

The brunet glanced at the raven-haired prince, who seemed to be trembling.

"S-sorry Y-Yuuri" Guang-Hong shuttered,"We really did try to stop them"

However the Japanese male didn't seem to hear him, watching as the older Asian prince got his ass caressed by Chris, the prince of Switzerland. The male squeaked as the blond muttered something in his ear.

"C-C-Chris..."

The blond muttered something else to the Japanese prince, who gave a sheepish smile on return. He glanced at the direction of the silver-haired Russian and gulped. Viktor's cold eyes glanced at the two and Guang-Hong shivered. He did not want to be the one to receive such a look.

"Chris!"

The Russian was smiling, but his tone had a hint of something...possessive perhaps? The prince of Switzerland and Russia started to talk, Yuuri shuffled his feet awkwardly in between them. Phichit squealed excitedly, babbling about about seeing the two princes interact. He and Leo were trying to get the heir of Thailand to move, as if he took the best seats in watching the two famous royals interact.

The sound of two maidens calling distracted the Russian. With a large smile he came over to greet them, who chirped cheerfully while giving cold glances to the Japanese prince. Chris leaned over and whispered something into the Asian's ear, and Yuuri looked downcast.

 _'Poor Yuuri'_  Guang-Hong thought, blinking a bit, _'I wonder what did Chris say to him?'_

It was (A/n: computer its not christmas...don't you dare put 'Twas' as the correct word bECAUSE IT'S NOT) the night before the couple was off to go to Viktor's kingdom, Russia. His family had thrown a banquet to celebrate and greet two farewell. Guang-Hong walked through the crowd of people, searching for Phichit or Leo.

The season of autumn was chilly here in China, as Guang-Hong hugged himself in attempts to keep his body warm. The prince of China continued to push through the crowds of participants, trying to find anyone familiar, when he heard a familiar voice nearby. The burnet shuffled through the crowd, muttering in quiet 'excuse me's and 'sorry's as he got closer.

"Guang-Hong!"

He sighed in relief, turning to the voice of Leo.

"T-thank goodness" he breathed, a smile on his palms lips,"it's a good thing you found me Leo!"

The Mexican-American chuckled,"yeah" he agreed with a smile.

"L-let's go outside" Guang-Hong suggests,"I-it’s kinda stuffy in here"

"Yeah I guess" Leo agreed,"let's go"

The older teen grabbed the Chinese prince's hand as they started to walk out. The freckled burnet flushed at the warmth radiating from the other burnet's hand. 

 _'His hand feels warm'_  he thought, watching his breath condense into white clouds.

They walked out into the quiet, cold streets of Beijing, Leo looked at Guang-Hong with a smile. 

Guang-Hong only smiled back,"You're going back to America after this right?"

Leo nodded,"Yeah..." He sighed,"Would be nice just to hang out every once in awhile...You know like friends do"

He elbowed the smaller male's side, who yelped and blushed, a sinking feeling in his stomach.

 _'Yeah...'_  The Chinese prince thought, _'Just friends...'_

The moon was full and shone in a pale golden color, the asian prince looked up with a smile.

"Yeah that would be nice" He leaned into Leo's radiating warmth.

"You're very warm" Leo mused, not seeming to mind the fact that they were holding hands.

"Mhm" Guang-Hong hummed,"You are too..."

"Have you been writing letters everyday?" Leo asked.

The burnet nodded in reply,"I try. How about you?"

"Of course. Whenever I can"

Phichit, Leo and himself would write letters as often as they could. It just that delivering them often took time so the letters they received were often, at most, a month and two weeks. The painful part is having to write a letter for each person and often enough, it hurt their arms after writing.

"That's good" Guang-Hong hummed.

The prince of America smiles and nods in reply, as they continued to walk in the cool night. The sky was compliantly black, silver clouds slowly trudged across the sky in peace. 

'The sky looks so peaceful' He thought.

"The sky sure looks beautiful tonight huh?" Leo asked, looking up into the inky blackness as well.

 _'You look more beautiful than the sky in my eyes...'_ Guang-Hong muttered under his breath, frost-bitten rosy cheeks grew another shade of red.

"What was that?" Leo asked.

"U-U-Uh n-n-nothing!" He squeaked, stumbling over his words,"t-the s-s-sky d-d-does looks b-beautiful! I a-agree!"

The tan-skinned burnet chuckled ruffling his hair, Guang-Hong grumbling about messing up his hair.

"You're cute Guang-Hong"

"B-But I'm a guy!"

"Still cute"

"Hmph..." 

Guang-Hong turned away from Leo and pouted, earning a chuckle from the other male.

"Let's go back," Leo suggested,"It's getting cold and I think the banquet's died down by now"

The prince of China nodded eagerly,"Y-yeah," he breathed,"Let's go"

 

They were still holding hands when they walked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm procrastinating. Whoops.  
> Enjoy that Leoji moment.
> 
> I regret nothing.  
> Itotallydidntgetstuckwhilewritingthis


	2. The Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to America!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh anyways...
> 
> hAPPY BIRTHDAY GUANG-HONG!!!!

Guang-Hong rose the the pale sun shining into his room. Cursed with another cold morning, he rises up from the silk sheets that barely insulate the warmth of his body. He shivered at the chilly autumnal air, changing into much warmer clothes. The Chinese prince looks out from his window, looking at the beige clouds that cover the baby blue sky. The freckled brunette sighed and walked down to he banquet hall, to eat with his family.

The morning was silent as Guang-Hong ate a mouthful of rice. He glanced at his parents as they ate, munching on bok choy or tofu. (a/n: I love bok choy I used to eat it a lot as a kid) The food was cold but, he was used to it. After all, it was better eating food cold than getting poisoned. The teen took a piece of duck and plopped it in his mouth, chewing thoroughly before swallowing and taking a bite of rice.

After a course of breakfast, the young prince was dismissed and he fled off to his family's advisor, who took him off to a the outskirts of the city. They quickly rushed inside the building, as if anyone could come in at any moment. Guang-Hong gripped the hem of his coat tightly as he waited for one of them to speak.

"Has anyone heard of anything that has been happening recently?"

The meeting had started. Men and women started to state out mission for assassination; from the lead guard who was taking drugs to cruel tax collectors, many started to claim their missions. Guang-Hung sighed audibly. None of the missions were something new. Something that would take his mind off of his duties on becoming the heir of China.

"There's a gang rising up lately" a voice spoke.

Guang-Hong peeked up.

_'Now that's new'_ he thought.

It was rare to have gangs sprouting out here and there and even then, they were small and out of the country.

"Where are they?" He spoke for the first time.

Everyone looked at the prince, who quickly looked down.

"I heard they were heading to the US" the man replied,"the leader in charge of it is Russian from what I've heard."

Gasps and mutters erupted from the group.

"Who?" A women asked," is it Viktor Nikiforov?"

"Nah" A man shook his head,"Can't be. The heir's to busy flirting with that Japanese prince."

"Katsuki Yuuri huh? Heard he was cursed into becoming a dragon"

"The Russian leader could be one of the royals. I heard one of them had his heartbroken by some woman."

"Oh that guy? Sure sure..."

"Why are we even talking about this mission anyways? If anything America can take care of it."

"Better safe than sorry, besides, I heard they're real good at hiding from the patrol officers"

"Oh really now-"

"Enough chit-chat!" One of the men growled," we're here for missions, not gossip! Any takers?"

Silence.

_'Now's the chance!'_ The prince thought.

"I'll do it"

Shocked murmurs filled the room.

"Your Highness," his advisor looked at him,"are you sure about this?"

"Positive." he replied sternly.

"You're gonna become the next heir of China!" His advisor didn't sound pleased," and you want to go half-way across the world on this mission?!"

"I'm the best assassin they _HAVE_ " the prince replied, quietly but firmly,"it's about time someone steps up."

"Okay, we'll let you go."

" _WHAT!?_ " His advisor looked at the leader,"you're sending the up-coming heir of China away!? To go on a mission that he could possibly _NEVER_ come back!?"

"It would be a nice change of scenery" the prince shrugged, with a small smile.

His advisor sighed, pinching the bridge of her (a/n: I'm guessing) nose.

"What are we going to tell the king and queen?"

"It's not like they don't know about it"

"...What?! You told them?"

  
"They found out" Guang-Hong explained,"They saw me sneak out and kinda...put a few things together..At least I didn't get in trouble."

His advisor groaned and sighed,"Just as _LONG_ as you keep your true identity secret in America"

"Of course!" The Chinese prince nodded,"just let me make some excuses for my friends and we're good to go."

"Than it's settled" The man rose his seat.

"Guang-Hong will go to America."

 

  
The burnet held the pen (a/n: I'm done) in his hand, scribbling down ink on paper. One of the finished letters was set next to the uncompleted one, the one he was currently writing on. He leaned back on his chair, arm aching from writing non-stop. Guang-Hong looked at the letters he had to give.

One was for Phichit, completed and in his somewhat sloppy hand-writing. It was because he was in the rush to send the letters straight away. He glanced at Leo's and sighed, warmth blooming at his cheeks from thinking about the banquet night. The Mexican-American warm hand in his, fingers entwined. It was almost as if they were a couple...

Guang-Hong shook his head furiously, _'Snap out of it!'_ he scolded himself, _'You and Leo are just friends!'_

He continued to write, arm feeling like lead. That was okay, as long as he got his message to his friends soon.

 

"A letter from Prince Guang-Hong?"

"Yes"

"But I'm still in China," Leo frowned,"couldn't he come to see me instead?"

"His Highness is busy Sir."

"Alright."

The prince of America took the letter from the Chinese messenger; who bowed, went on his horse, and rode off. He looked at the cream colored envelop, safely sealed and intact. The Prince of America sighed and walked into the ship, wood making a hollow _clunk_ as he walked. The tan-skinned male watched as men hauled up supplied into the ship for a while before walking back to his cabin (a/n: correct me if I'm wrong) and sat on his bed, staring at the envelope.

  
Leo hummed a tune as he tore the material that concealed the parchment inside. The paper was soft in his fingers as his mocha brown eyes scanned the ink. (A/n: Happy birthday Guang-Hong! You're 18 now child hooray!)

_Dear Leo,_

_I'm sorry I had to write a letter to you. I know that I could've just greeted you before leaving but, I had to pack up to go away from the kingdom for a mission or something. I don't really know, after all, my advisor didn't tell me much. Keep sending me those letters! I promise to write about my journey when I get back!_

_Your Friend,_

_  
Guang-Hong Ji_

Leo smiled and folded up the letter and stored it in his pocket.

_'Good luck Guang-Hong'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a possibility of having 5 or 7 chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm procrastinating. Whoops.  
> Enjoy that Leoji moment.
> 
> I regret nothing.  
> Itotallydidntgetstuckwhilewritingthis


End file.
